Geminite
by Spidey2
Summary: Chloe and Clark are cloned by a new piece of Kryptonite called Geminite, which a piece of kryptonite that creates twins of the people holding it, and fall in love with each other's clones instead of each other.


Geminite

Intro: This story takes place just after "Duplicity", and is AU. Since this story is AU, I'm making it so that Clark and Chloe have been a couple since eighth grade; before the pilot. And now, the story….

It was a beautiful fall day, and Clark was holding hands with Chloe as the were walking around the farm, as they have been a couple for two years now, and the two couldn't be happier.

As they were walking and holding hands as they enjoyed each other's company, they noticed something off in the distance. Seeing that the glint was shining three hundred yards away, Clark picked Chloe up, and lifted her into his arms easily; before running at superspeed, but at a speed that was safe for Chloe to withstand.

Once they arrive at the spot where the glinting was was coming from, Clark let Chloe down, and squat down.

That was when Chloe bent down, and picked up the object Clark was looking at carefully and curiously. When she did that, they both saw it was a crystal, before a bright white light appeared for a second.

When the light faded to nothingness, standing next to chloe, was a naked duplicate of herself, but with strawberry blonde hair that was combed and parted, with the bangs curling down and out in front of her forehead, and medium golden yellow honey brown eyes, and medium golden brown tanned skin as well.

Seeing that Chloe's twin was naked, and just as beautiful, Clark's eyes began heating up, turning red before he turned away and subconsciously released a beam of red energy; scorching a nearby fencepost as it became hot and smoldered.

"Wow!" remarked Chloe, "Who knew you getting aroused would do that to you, Clark?" she said curiously, yet teasingly at the same time.

"Yeah", he replied, embarrassed that arousal could cause this reaction from him.

"In the meantime" added Chloe, getting back to business, "I think we should get her some clothes, as it would be hard for you to explain how a naked girl; who looks like me, wound up on your family's farm honey."

"I agree, that would be kind of difficult to explain; to anyone" replied Clark, "Except my parents of course."

"Of course" agreed Chloe, chuckling as she agreed with her boyfriend.

Before that happened though, Chloe handed the crystal to Clark, causing more light to appear, then fade; as another naked duplicate was made, and standing next to Clark.

The duplicate this time, looked identical to Clark, except that he had dark brown hair, and light earth brown eyes; the same color as sand, and dry earth before rain comes and turns it to mud.

Clark then saw how aroused Chloe had become looking at his twin, as he could see her skin flush and small beads of perspiration form on her skin, as her nipples became erect and made her blouse tent up where her nipples were.

"Where you been hiding him Clark?" teased Chloe, smirking playfully as she said that. "I could ask the same about you and your twin there as well, Chloe" replied Clark, just as teasingly.

"Touche" said Chloe, grinning up at Clark as she leaned up on her toes, and kissed Clark, which allowed Clark to deepen the kiss, as he wrapped his arms around his petite blonde girlfriend, lifting her easily as he cupped her ass with his hands; causing her to moan into his mouth as they kissed.

They remained like this, for what seemed like forever to them, as they felt they were the only ones alive on Earth at that moment, but was in actuality; two minutes that had passed as they frenchkissed each other.

"Ahem" coughed Chloe's duplicate, before saying "We do need to get going you two, before someone sees me and your twin here, naked, Clark."

"Oh, I don't know, you look good naked" Clark teased Chloe's twin. This caused her to blush, and her skin to flush in embarrassed shyness.

"Clark Hudson Kent!" said Chloe mock angrily, yet secretly pleased that Clark found her twin just as beautiful as her. "You apologize right now!" she exclaimed.

Blushing, Clark says, "sorry."

Back to her snarky self, Chloe's twin says, "I'm not, I'm glad you find me attractive Clark, cause that means I have the same amount of appeal as my template here, and call me Zoe."

"Why Zoe?" asked Chloe.

"It's the name that sounds closest to yours, Chloe" answered Zoe

And call me Mark" said Clark's twin, "For the same reason that Zoe just said, as Mark is the name closest to Clark."

"Now that that's settled" said Clark, "Shall we get you two some clothes now?"

"Yes" said Zoe, "And I want you to zip me back to my house Clark, so I can get some clothes from Chloe's room. But we gotta be sneaky about it, as my dad will be home soon."

"Ok, while you two are doing that, I will get Mark here, some clothes as well" said Chloe.

With that, the four teens split up began doing their assigned tasks.

When Clark and Zoe arrived at the Sullivan house, Zoe got down from Clark's arms and kissed him on the lips, in a peck like kiss, before going into the house.

Within minutes, Zoe was back outside, but she was now wearing a olive green tshirt, a pair of girl's woodland camouflage cargo fatigue pants, and a pair of chloe's ankle high combat styled boots with matching olive green socks, and polarized mirror reflection sunglasses with a gold frame and brown tortoise shell legs.

Clark laughed good-naturedly, seeing what Zoe came out wearing. "I take it then, that you're Chloe's tomboy side of her personality."

"Yeah" replied Zoe "Well, I was, when I was still apart of Chloe anyways. Now she's most likely gonna be all girly girl now that I'm no longer a part of her."

"Nah!" both replied at the same time, laughing as they agreed simultaneously.

Meanwhile, back on the farm, Mark was now dressed in a red tshirt, and Clark's blue jacket with dark blue jeans and Clark's extra pair of light brown work boots.

Drawn to each other, all four teens kissed on their respective properties, before pulling back; realizing what they had done.

"I, I'm sorry" stuttered Clark and Mark nervously. "Mh, me too" stuttered both girls, just as nervous as the guys. "I don't know what came over me, but I felt pulled towards you" replied the guys, in trying to explain why they did what they did

"Same here" replied the girls.

For two weeks after that, all four avoided each other, each too embarrassed to confront the other person.

When the two weeks were up, all four gathered together, and decided to date each other. As a result, Chloe broke up with Clark, and began dating Mark, as the attraction between them was too strong to deny.

It was the asme with Clark and Zoe, and all four were happy again.

As for the crystal Clark and Chloe found, it was light purple in color, and was 8" long with two sharp triangular tips at the ends. They decided to name this crystal Geminite, since it was Kryptonite that created a twin of the person holding it.

Zoe was right, however, as Chloe was now her girly girl self now that Zoe had been split from her.

The night both couples made love for the first time, came a month later, and that was when Clark and Mark found that they were compatible with humans, as Chloe and Zoe missed their periods a week later.

nine months later, both girls gave birth to healthy normal babies. While Chloe gave birth to twin boys, Zoe was now the mother of twin girls as well. Both girls were happy with the families they now had, and the men they called their boyfriends.

Long before this, however, the Kents and Gabe Sullivan were told about how Zoe and Mark came about, as was Chloe's doctor, who was now Zoe's doctor as well; once the Kents felt the doctor was worthy of knowing the boys' secrets.


End file.
